epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD Season 2: Baikman vs Superchu: Dawn of the Wiki
I don't remember what I was going to do next, but allow me to create my own cinematic universe. cinematic wikiverse. cine... better than the snyder stuff. Maybe. I honestly don't remember anything anymore. here we go. Cast Joeaikman as Batman WonderPikachu12 as Superman Wonder’s Boyfriend as Lois Lane Loygansono as Martha Bobdave as Alfred Lexi as Lex Luthor Munkee & Tiger as two midgets dressed as Wonder Woman Gilbert Gottfried as the Narrator Meatholl as Doomsday Dragon as everyone else Script Gilbert: THIS IS A THING THAT HAPPENED A LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG TIME AGO. HERE WE ARE AT A PARTY FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REAL REASON.LET US BEGIN THE CEREMONIOUS RITUAL SO I CAN MURDER SOME INNOCENT PEOPLE. ALSO INSERT THE ORIGIN STORY OF BATMAN HERE BECAUSE WE DON’T NEED TO DO THAT EVERY SINGLE TIME. Lexi: Wonder! Joe! What a fabulous meeting we have here. Two of the most irritating people in the same room! This is just delightful! ~Lexi Leans to wonder~ Lexi (Whispering): Am I doing this right? Wonder: Doing what right? Joe: I am not an irritating person, you’re the irritating person. Wonder: Okay, what? Dragon: Because Wonder’s a nazi! Wonder: Nail? Gilbert: JUST IGNORE THE PIPSQUEAK. ~Gilbert whips Dragon for interfering with the parody~ Dragon: AUGH, MY SPLEEN. Lexi: Well, I guess if I just randomly punch your face right now, it wouldn’t hurt at all. So, I’m just going to slowly walk away and pretend I made a silly gesture about picking a fight with each other. Which neither of you should do. Totes. ~Lexi runs away screaming~ Wonder: Uhh. Joe: I’ll show you irritating… Wonder: Okay, that was weird. Munkee: What was weird, Wonder? Tiger: Are we near the babies yet? Munkee: Hush, Tiger. Wonder: Did you just tell your ass to “hush”? Munkee: My ass has a mind of it’s own. It’s like a mind… of… y’know, me. My mind. Tiger: and his mind is full of children! Wonder: Whatever. ~Meanwhile, in the Aik-Cave~ Bob: Dude. Why are you so angry. Joe: No one calls me irritating and gets away with it. Bob: Don’t take this too far. You don’t want this to end up like last time… ~points to Robin’s costume, that reads: “The jokes on you, I never left! I also killed Robin. Or maybe I am Robin? Nobody knows. Signed, Totally-Not-Glis"~ Joe: I will never forgive Glis for what he said about my girlfriend. Bob: You mean all the times you took him seriously? Joe: No, the one time where he implied I had her locked in the basement. ~Noises from the basement~ Bob: Who is that? Joe: My cat. Bob: Sounds like an oddly feminine cat. Joe: Shut up, Bob. ~Meanwhile, in the apartment~ Wonder: I’m home with some groceries. Wonder’s Boyfriend: Sweet. Also I’m in the bathroom. Wonder: I am now heading towards the bathroom for non-sex related reasons. ~Wonder stands in the bathtub~ Wonder’s Boyfriend: Oh. I’m just going to go up towards your face for non-sex related reasons because we are two actual people who love each other very much. Wonder: This scene makes no sense. ~Wonder’s phone rings, so he answers it~ Wonder: Hello? Lexi: I kidnapped your crat. Go fight baikman or the crat dies. Or something. Wonder: Or I can just throw you off the side of the building, and put you in the jail cell labelled “blocked”. Lexi: But I have your crat so I compel you to do what I say. Wonder: Well, because you have my crat, I will go fight whoever this “Baikman” person is. Wonder’s Boyfriend: Wait, are you Superchu? Wonder: Maybe. ~Wonder flies to Gotham for no reason~ ~Meanwhile, in Gotham~ Joe: DO YOU BLEED, SUPERCHU? DO YOU BLEED? I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU BLEED. ANSWER ME NOW. DO. YOU. BLEED????? Wonder: Kind of? Joe: AAAAAHHHHHH ~Fight sequence, too lazy to choreograph the entire thing, but now Joe has a kryptonite spear for no reason and is about to stab Wonder~ Wonder: Save… Loyg… Joe: What? Wonder: Save… Loygansono… Joe: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME? Wonder: Bitch, we’re on the same wiki, everyone knows that name. Joe: HOW DO YOU KNOW THE NAME LOYGANSONO? Wonder: Oh for the love of Noah… ~Wonder stands up, punches Joe in the face, and flies out of the area, saves Loyg, and flies all the way back to Kansas~ Loyg: I don’t live in Kansas. But Kansas is wet so it’s cool. Wonder: Glad we reached an understanding. ~Suddenly, Dragon appears on the news~ Dragon: Guys, there’s like, totally a giant, rampaging monster loose on the ERB wiki, and he’s totally going insane! Also, ERB said Crypt Keeper vs Rod Sterling was- ~TV turns off randomly~ Wonder: We have to save the wiki! ~Wonder flies off~ Loyg: That’s wet. ~Meanwhile, back in the whereever the fuck because this is too confusing~ Wonder: Okay, I know you want to kill me, but we have to team up to beat that thing. Meatholl: Destroy wiki! Erase all bans! Rauahjgughejdfsjbf niggers. Joe: Racist. Munkee: Do you guys need help? Tiger: We specialize in defeating people with enormous meats. Munkee: Tiger, Hush. Wonder: Okay, now it just seems like you’re telling your entire lower body to hush. Tiger: We kill babies! Munkee: We’ll help you anyway. ~LAZILY WRITTEN FIGHT SEQUENCE~ Meatholl: BANNED! ~shoves his entire hand into Wonder, killing him.~ Sannse: GLOBALLY BLOCKED! Meatholl: NOOOOOOOO. ~Meatholl disappears~ Munkee: Shit, he’s dead. Tiger: He was a nazi anyway. Joe: I AM NOT IRRITATING. ~Munkee punches Joe in the face and he passes out~ Tiger: That’s how this should’ve ended. Munkee: It’s over already? Damn. Better force shove some cameos before the- ~DIRT RISES FROM THE COFFIN WONDER WAS BURIED IN AS LINKIN PARK’S “IN THE END” IS PLAYED AT MAXIMUM VOLUME, BUT WITH SMOOTH JAZZ~ ~end~ polls On a scale of 1 to this, how lazy was this written? Lazy Lazy Lazy this Lazy lazy Next Superhero movie parody? Captain Scrawland: Civil War X-Men: Al(an)pocalypse Suicide Chat check out better written things! Category:Blog posts